A container for packaging drinks such as milk, juice, and the like, is made from a large roll of laminated material (hereinafter referred to as a web), which is wound and continuously supplied and which is subsequently processed such as by cutting, folding, joining, and the like, at predetermined positions. If the container is fabricated into a cylindrical shape, it is closed at its bottom, filled with contents, and the top is closed while being held by a filling machine.
The present invention relates to the device for joining such a web to be processed with a new web roll.